Slytherins and Gryffindors
by darkfascinations
Summary: Harry Potter is going through his eighth year at Hogwarts as a normal student. Everything is normal, but Harry still finds himself looking out for Draco Malfoy. Even Hermione and Ron have noticed that Harry is becoming increasingly obsessed with the Slytherin. This fic shows how Harry and Draco both come to terms and accept their feelings for one another.
1. What Are They Up To?

p align="left"Harry woke up to the bright morning light streaming in through the windows of his room. He rubbed away the sleepiness in his eyes and stared at clock on his bedside table. emWhat time was it?/em Harry rubbed his head and realised that the rest of the room was empty. He sat up and took in the surroundings. emWhere had everyone gone?/em Then, Harry's brain caught up to him and he realised that he was late for breakfast. He jumped out of bed and dashed across the room, pulling on his robes and tie. He didn't bother to brush his teeth or run a comb through his ruffled raven hair, which insisted upon falling into his eyes. He ran down the stairs and through the portrait, only stopping once he reached the door of the Great Hall./p  
p align="left"Just as Harry was about to push open the large wooden doors, a tall blond-headed male pushed past him and hurried into the Great Hall. Harry quickly regained his balance and pushed his unruly hair out of his eyes. It was Draco Malfoy. Harry shot him a glare at him and straightened his robes as he made his way to the Gryffindor table./p  
p align="left"emWhy was Malfoy late anyway? Wasn't he always early to everything? /emAs Harry looked back, he realised that these past few days, Malfoy had been late to almost all the classes that they shared. Harry sat down next to Ron and pondered over the new information that he had gathered. "Hey mate, what are you thinking so hard about?" asked Ron, jolting Harry out of his thoughts. "Yeah you seem rather out of it today," commented Hermione, who was sitting across him./p  
p align="left"Harry shook his head, waving away their questions and looked ahead. He soon realised that Snape was missing from the Great Hall as well. This struck Harry as odd as Snape was always ever-present at the table, staring down his nose with that signature look of his. "Harry, are you really okay? Did you hear what I just said?" asked Hermione, who at this point looked slightly pissed off. "I said," repeated Hermione before Harry could answer, "that we should begin studying for all our tests that we have coming up."/p  
p align="left"At this, Ron groaned and proceeded to gather support from the other Gryffindors who were listening in on the conversation, that any form of studying was a bad idea. Harry gave a half-hearted laugh as his mind wandered back to thoughts of Draco and Snape. When the great Hall suddenly silenced, Harry looked up to see Snape take his seat./p  
p dir="ltr" align="left"Harry's curiosity was piqued. He was going to find out why Draco and Snape, the ever punctual Slytherins, were now consistently late to everything. He considered asking Hermione and Ron but at the last moment, decided against it. Hermione and Ron would chide him and deem this 'adventure' pointless and as Hermione would put it, ema waste of time that could be used for studying/em. He would do this by himself./p 


	2. Potions Class Isn't Fun

Harry trudged through his lessons, waiting till he could finally get some answers. He was barely paying attention to what was going on in Potions until Hermione poked him in the ribs. Harry yelped in shock and looked at Hermione in frustration. She was really starting to get on his nerves at this point of time. "Hey mate, look at Malfoy sleeping over there," pointed Ron as he and a few other Gryffindors snickered at the sleeping Slytherin. Harry took in the sight of Draco softly snoring, oblivious to the world around him. He was drooling in his sleep and Harry thought that it looked rather cute but didn't dare comment on it. He scolded himself for having such a ridiculous thought and continued to observe Malfoy.

 _Malfoy never sleeps in class, especially Potions of all classes._ Harry shook his head and looked ahead at Snape who was rambling on about the uses of asphodel. As Snape looked around the classroom, Harry noticed Snape's gaze linger on the sleeping Slytherin. Snape quickly averted his eyes and continued on with his lesson. This struck Harry as odd. While Snape was definitely known as being bias to the Slytherins, Snape had never let _anybody_ sleep during his lessons. As the lesson progressed, Harry mulled over this thought and pondered over the question he had been asking all day, _Why?_

As soon as class had ended, Harry saw Blaise Zabini shake awake the sleeping Slytherin. Malfoy swatted away his hand and mumbled something that Harry couldn't make out from where he was. When this attempt seemed to fail, Pansy Parkinson screamed in her high-pitched voice, "Draco Lucius Malfoy, get your head out of your arse and wake up!" Draco immediately woke up and had his wand pointed at Pansy in record time, ready to hex her. When he noticed who it was,he blushed turning his usually pale skin a deep shade of red and lowered his wand.

Harry was definitely taken aback by the quick reflexes of the Slytherin and realized that this was probably the reason why he was seeker of the Slytherin quidditch team. Draco looked up, locking eyes with Harry and his sheepish smile turned into a scowl. Harry knew that this wasn't the time to confront Malfoy and hurried out of the classroom.

Harry grumbled to himself about the lost opportunity and suddenly an idea struck him. He could use the Cloak of Invisibility and trails Malfoy to wherever he was going. Harry raced back to his dorms and picked up the cloak, and after a second thought, picked up the Marauder's Map as well. As he was about to go on his quest to trail Malfoy, he was stopped by Hermione and Ron who were sitting in Gryffindor common room.

"Where are you heading off to Harry?" asked Hermione as she fidgeted with her hands, looking over to Ron as she did. "Mate, we know that something's up. You might as well tell us," said Ron, clearly much more confident than Hermione. Harry scanned through his brain, looking for an answer that was vague yet pacified their suspicions. "I'm dating Ginny again," he blurted out.

Ron's eyes widened and his mouth closed, then opened and then closed again. "I… urrr… we are still working things out and I didn't want to worry you guys," rambled on Harry. Ron, who had disbelief written over his face, just nodded. Hermione, on the other hand, didn't look as convinced but still nodded her head in agreement. Harry could see her trying to decipher the truth and reminded himself to come up with something better to cover up what he was doing. Without anymore explanation, he ran out of the common room and away from the scrutinizing gaze of Hermione Granger.

 _Shit_ , thought Harry as he was about to start looking for Malfoy, he would have to get Ginny to go along with his plan or he would be found out in no time. By sheer luck, Ginny was strolling towards him as he turned the corner. "Ginny, I need to ask you for a favor. Please can we pretend like we got back together," Harry tried to say in his most pleading voice. "I guess we could but…" Before Ginny could finish Harry had run off, hoping to track down Malfoy.

* * *

 _Why was Malfoy still in the Potions classroom? Shouldn't he have left by now?_ What was particularly curious, was that Snape was also there. Harry neared the classroom and was greeted with a partially closed door. He put on the Cloak Of Invisibility and slipped into the room. The sight that he was greeted with made him gag.

Draco Malfoy was being pinned down on the teachers' table by Snape. Harry couldn't stop his sharp intake of breath and quietly cursed himself for making any sound at all. Draco looked up and at the corner that Harry was in. Draco was shirtless and Harry noticed his robes and tie on the ground in a corner. Harry could see the lean muscles covering Draco's torso and gulped. Snape looked up and looked over to where Draco's attention seemed to be.

"Maybe we should stop for now," suggested Draco in a voice so small and timid that Harry was taken aback. Snape finally looked away from Harry and nodded his approval. "But we are meeting again tonight," he said firmly and planted a kiss on Draco's lips. Snape then straightened himself out and left the room.


	3. The Next Time I Pin You Against A Wall

Draco's grey eyes followed Snape out of the room. His breathing was heavy and Harry couldn't stop staring at the half-naked Slytherin. Harry realised his heart rate speeding up. _Why was he acting so weird?_ Draco slowly walked to the corner where his clothes were in and picked them up cautiously. Draco quickly walked to over to the doors and pushed them close, muttering about how they opened in the first place.

 _Fuck,_ swore Harry under his breath as his only exit was blocked. If the door opened by itself, Draco would definitely know something was up. Harry would have to wait till Draco left the room. Draco sat down on the bench and started to button up his shirt. Harry saw some fingernail marks on Draco's torso and his mind was immediately filled with Snape raking his fingers over Draco. Harry shuddered but _why was he getting angry about Snape touching Draco?_ Sure, it wasn't the nicest thing to picture, but Harry had no right to feel angry. This feeling was different from anger though. It was almost like Harry didn't _want_ Snape to touch Draco or be anywhere near him.

Harry shook his head, clearing his thoughts and refocused his attention back on Draco, who was almost fully dressed. Harry noticed the redness in Draco's lips and Harry suddenly wished to kiss him right there. Harry really needed to get out of this room right now. Draco was sweaty and looked just like he did after a quidditch match. Then, Harry did one of the stupidest things in his life. He sneezed.

Draco had his wand drawn and pointed at the corner Harry was in. _Fuck, fuck, fuck,_ was the only thing going through Harry's mind. "Show yourself or I'll hex you!" screamed Draco, trying to sound brave, but failing miserably. He just sounded scared and small, two words that Harry would never have thought he would associate with a Malfoy. Harry slowly took off the Cloak of Invisibility and revealed himself to the Slytherin. _Hermione would never have let them get caught if she were here._ Harry was beginning to regret his decision to not tell Hermione and Ron.

* * *

 _What the hell was Potter doing here? How long had he been standing there? How much had he seen? Shit, this was going to hell._ Fast. Draco turned his attention back to the raven-haired boy in front of him. The Gryffindor swallowed and his eyes flitted around the room, never landing on Draco. Draco lowered his wand slowly. He would have to find out what Potter had seen. "W-what did you see?" asked Draco, voice shaking as he asked the question. A small smile appeared on the Gryffindor's face before quickly disappearing. "Well I saw Snape and you getting... well...very intimate," said Harry, his mouth quirking up into a smirk. Draco could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks and knew that he was turning as red as the tie that Potter was wearing.

Potter was clearly enjoying this and then in a split second, Draco reacted. He had backed the Gryffindor into the corner and his wand was under his chin. The raven- haired boy inhaled sharply and Draco could see fear in those emerald eyes. Now, it was Draco's turn to smile.

Wand still pointed at Harry, Draco bent down and picked up the Cloak of Invisibility. He rubbed the fabric between his fingers and almost asked Potter if he could borrow it, but remembered that he had to stop Potter from telling the whole school about Snape and him.

They had just gotten together and Draco didn't feel like telling the whole of Hogwarts that he was fucking Snape- _and he liked it._

Draco dropped the cloak and looked right into Harry's emerald eyes. Harry's pupils dilated and Draco could feel the racing heart beat of the Gryffindor. "Where's all that Gryffindor courage of yours now," Draco teased as he licked his lips and smiled. "You Potter, are not going to tell _anybody_ , and that includes your mudblood friend and Weasel-bee, about what you saw today. Can your brain comprehend these simple instructions, or do I have to repeat them in a way that you'll understand," said Draco, pressing his wand harder into Harry's neck.

Harry nodded and gulped nervously. "If I hear even a _tiny_ rumour going around, the next time I pin you against a wall, you aren't going to be so lucky. Draco was enjoying this way too much and he knew it. The prospect of having _The Boy Who Lived_ wrapped around his finger was exciting, but Draco knew he had to stop. He took a step back, and slowly lowered his wand. He didn't want Potter to try anything funny. Harry looked like a wounded animal as he stepped out of the corner. The Gryffindor's raven hair was a mess, and Draco was tempted to run his fingers through it.

 _Why was he even having these thoughts? You love Snape, you are his and he is yours,_ Draco repeated to himself. "Get lost Potter," said Draco stepping back fully, waving away Harry. Then, Harry did something unexpected. As Draco was about to exit the room, Harry pushed him against the wall and kissed him _hard_. Draco stiffened up and his mind went blank. Harry stepped back and looked Draco straight in the eye, then as if suddenly realising what he had done, touched his lip and bolted out of the classroom.

Draco's eyes followed Harry as he ran out the door. He brought up his fingers to touch his own lips, which were probably red. Harry James Potter had kissed him and he had no idea how to feel about it.


	4. I Want To Shout It From The Rooftops

_Why had he done that? How had he been so stupid? This was worse than the time his name came out of the Goblet Of Fire for the triwizard tournament. How was he going to solve this? Why, why, why..._

Harry was running. Running away from Malfoy, running away from these weird feelings of his. If only he could run away from Hogwarts... His head wasn't working anymore. He didn't know where his feet where leading him, but he continued running. His eyes filled with tears and his vision was blurring, but he kept running. Voldemort could have come back to life, but he would still keep running, because that was all he could do right now. Run.

* * *

Draco was still reeling from the shock of the whole situation. He was still touching his lips. He was still replaying the moment in his head, _over and over again._ Harry James Potter, The Boy Who Lived, had kissed him. Draco's heart was racing. He was positive that his whole face was Gryffindor red right now. He closed his eyes and let the sensation of Harry kissing him wash over him again. He smiled as he remembered the pressure of Harry's lips on his. _Why hadn't he kissed him back?_

Draco shook his head. He wasn't supposed to be thinking about anyone this way, except Snape. Snape loved him; at least he _thought_ Snape loved him. _Shit,_ he shouldn't be questioning Snape's feelings for him. Clearly Snape must have had some sort of feelings for him, if he had suddenly taken an interest in him. But, Snape hadn't actually done anything with Draco other than sleep with him.

Draco groaned in frustration. He ran a hand through his already messy hair, but remembered that he was a Malfoy. Malfoys were never anything but perfect and poise. But then again, which Malfoy was gay and screwing their Potion's teacher? Draco slowly stood up and dusted himself off. He needed to tell someone about this, but who?

* * *

Harry had run right into Dumbledore. The Headmaster had just looked at him quizzically and invited the Gryffindor to talk in his study. Harry politely declined. The last thing he wanted to do was tell the headmaster that he was falling for Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin who he had hated from first year. Harry had just found out that he was gay. In reality, he didn't feel like talking to anyone.

So many things had happened to him today, and it wasn't even dinnertime yet. He had found out that he was gay, he had seen Snape and Draco get...intimate, he had lied to his best friends, yet again and how could he forget kissing _Draco Lucius Malfoy._ Harry dried his eyes and went to the only person who he felt could help him, Ginny Weasley.

Ginny had been through so much with him. Looking back now, Harry understood why all his relationships with girls had failed; he wasn't looking at the right gender. Harry took out the Marauder's Map from his robes and spotted Ginny in the Gryffindor common room, with Hermione and Ron. _Fuck, now I need to explain why I wasn't with Ginny._ This definitely wasn't one of Harry's best days. He'd rather take on Voldemort all over again than go through all this crap.

As soon as Harry entered the Gryffindor common room, he was fixed with the glare of Hermione Granger. "And where were you?" asked Hermione accusingly. Harry opened his mouth and then swallowed. _How had he even gotten into Gryffindor, let alone defeat the Dark Lord, if he couldn't look Hermione straight in the eye?_

"Umm...I was at..." started Harry, looking over to Ginny for some help. Ginny sighed and saved Harry, yet again. "He was just looking for me. I told him to meet me here but he probably heard it wrong. You know how daft Harry can be sometimes," said Ginny, sounding genuinely exasperated. Ron shot Harry a look, being the overprotective big brother that he was and Harry smiled sheepishly. Harry just hoped that Hermione's sharp eyes wouldn't notice that his eyes were red or his lips were a bit too pink. Thankfully, Hermione had stopped scrutinising him and had turned her attention to a seething Ron.

"Mate, what makes you think that you can ditch..." started Ron, who was practically shouting at the top of his lungs. Hermione immediately stood up and took his hands in hers. "Ron, I'm sure that Harry didn't mean to mess up the meeting place," said Hermione with pleading eyes. Ron opened his mouth, but looked at Hermione and slumped back into his seat.

Harry shared a look with Ginny. _Was something going on between the both of them?_ Harry contemplated bringing it up, but decided against it. The last thing he needed was more complications to deal with today.

* * *

Draco didn't even realise that he was smiling when he walked into the Slytherin common room. Pansy had come up to him and asked him if he was feeling alright. "You never smile, unless you're torturing Potter or something," she said, clearly expecting an answer from Draco. _Well, she wasn't getting anything from him._ Telling her anything ensured that the whole school would know about it by breakfast. Draco tucked away his emotions and put on a scowl as he pushed past Pansy. Pansy may have been a gossip, but he hated treating her badly. She had been there for him whenever he needed it, so when a look of hurt crossed face, Draco felt bad.

Turning away from the girl, Draco made his way to Blaise Zabini. Blaise actually knew that Draco was gay and could keep it a secret. _Was it a good idea to tell anybody that he kissed Potter, Draco didn't know._ All he knew was that if he didn't tell someone now, he was going to scream it out during dinnertime in front of the whole school. And he that knew that he _definitely_ didn't want that happening.


	5. The World Likes To Screw With Me

"Wait, so let me get this straight. You kissed Harry Potter," repeated Blaise for the umpteenth time. "No, you blithering idiot, _he_ kissed me," said Draco, rubbing his temples. "Why would he kiss you _, of all people,_ in the first place..." wondered Blaise out loud, staring at the ceiling as if expecting answers to drop from the sky. "Am I not worth the attention of Harry Potter?" Draco practically shouted at the top of his lungs, not realising that everyone in the Slytherin common room was now staring at him.

Blaise's eyes widened in horror. "Draco, you might want to be a _bit_ quieter," suggested Blaise, as he stared sheepishly around the room, pleading with his eyes for everyone to pay no heed to what had just been proclaimed. Draco looked around at the eyes who were now trained on him and went red. He scowled and everyone, realising that they did not want to get on the bad side of Draco Malfoy, went back to minding their own business.

* * *

Harry rubbed his temples. _This getting was too much for him._ As soon as Ginny had excused herself to the library, the interrogation had started. Hermione had gotten up from her seat, fixing Harry with a disdainful stare that would have made Snape proud. Ron on the other hand, looked like he was going to fling himself at Harry if Hermione weren't standing between them. Clearing her throat, Hermione started, "You can stop acting now, Harry. We all know that you didn't mix up the place to meet Ginny. To even _think_ of dragging Ginny into whatever you're doing."

"You're clearly hiding something, mate," burst out Ron, adding fuel to to the fire. Just as Harry was about open his mouth, Hermione started again, "I thought that after Voldemort we agreed to stop lying to each other." Hermione actually looked close to tears, voice breaking, eyes getting glassy. A stab of pain went through Harry's heart. Ron shot out of his seat and was at Hermione's side in an instance. Harry was now convinced that something was going on between the two.

"Well, when were _you_ guys deciding to tell me? I'm clearly not the only one with secrets around here!" gestured Harry at the both of them, who were practically in each others arms. Hermione began to open her mouth, probably to come up with a witty explanation, but it was Ron who spoke up. "Harry, we ourselves are just starting to figure out what _this_ is," he said as he took Hermione's hand in his. Harry looked between the both of them and groaned, running a hand through his raven hair.

 _He had no right to get angry with them. He himself was going around and snogging Draco Malfoy. How wonderfully fucked up this whole situation was,_ he thought to himself. "I can't handle this right now," Harry said, waving his hands around. Without letting them defend themselves anymore, Harry stalked out of the Gryffindor common room, wishing that he could maybe go back to a time when his biggest problem was getting through Potion's class.

* * *

Draco was pacing. He couldn't sit down, not at this time. His mind and heart were warring with themselves. Part of him had enjoyed the kiss, while part of him just wanted to get rid of the memory of it forever. Draco didn't know which part to listen to. To be fair, they both had very convincing arguments.

Blaise was seated on the bed, watching the ever-perfect Draco Malfoy become undone by a single kiss. It was, in actuality, quite worrying to see Draco in such a state. Draco was not an emotional person; at least he didn't show it outwardly. And here he was now, getting flustered over a kiss, from what Blaise had gathered, hadn't been very long or very enjoyable. While it was _definitely_ fun to see Draco so frustrated, Blaise couldn't confidently say that Draco's mood wasn't making him uncomfortable.

Sighing, Blaise decided to step in and help the blond. "You know you could just ask Potter why he kissed you in the first place," suggested Blaise, hoping that the fellow Slytherin wouldn't hex him. Draco stopped his worried pacing and turned towards Blaise, "I think that is the smartest thing that you've ever said." Practically flying, Draco ran out of the room, in a manner that any other Malfoy- especially his father- would have looked down upon.

* * *

 _Harry didn't know where he was going. Probably the Great Hall._ Wherever it was, he just wanted to be far away from Draco, Hermione and Ron. Scratch that, Harry would have loved to be far away from everyone at this point of time. Harry heard footsteps and immediately turned around, wand at the ready. His reflexes were still fast, as if expecting Voldemort to show up any second. This person however, was _much worse_ than Voldemort. It was Draco Malfoy.

 _Maybe he could make a run for it. He couldn't apparate in Hogwarts. Oh, how he wished he could._ He would rather see Dolores Umbridge than the perfect face of Draco Malfoy. _Why was the world trying to fuck with him today? Why couldn't he just have a normal simple life, where his only worry was trying to finish his Transfiguration homework? Why, why, why..._

* * *

 _Why was Potter scowling? Most people looked at Draco with either fear or admiration. Nobody scowled. What could have possibly gotten Potter so pissed off?_

Then it came to Draco. He hadn't returned the kiss. That was probably what had gotten on Potter's nerves. Well then, Draco would have to explain to Harry that while Harry was undoubtedly a very good kisser, Draco was with Snape. No, that kind of comment would undermine his point completely. But Draco still didn't know how he felt about Harry. It most _definitely_ wasn't love, yet Draco couldn't shake the feeling that he had a deeper sort of affection for the Gryffindor.

Draco shook his head. He would not let his feelings get tricked just because Potter had planted those ever so perfect lips on his. "What do you want, Malfoy?" sneered Harry, clearly about to blow a fuse. "You kissed _me_ , Potter. I should be asking you that question," Draco found himself retorting cockily. The raven-haired boy quickly swallowed his reply and stared open-mouthed at Draco.

"Clearly, I make you speechless in my presence, as I do to most people. Though I may be charming and absolutely jaw dropping, said people, don't normally try to pin me against a wall and kiss me. I mean _most_ people do desire to press their lips against mine, but they usually don't do it," said Draco, rambling on about his obvious perfection, but come on, who could _ever_ resist the Malfoy charm?

"So you see what I'm saying Potter. Why in Merlin's name did you kiss me, aside from this of course," said Draco elegantly gesturing to himself, giving a sly smile.


	6. Hot And Bothered

Harry slammed the door to his room shut, quickly muttering a _colloportus_ to keep everyone out. He lay on his bed and proceeded to stare at the ceiling. Thoughts of Malfoy and his friends and his feelings cluttered his mind. He inhaled slowly, trying to calm his erratic heartbeat. He didn't know how long he'd been lying there. He had refused to come out even when Ron started pounding on the door, telling him it was time for dinner. Nobody had bothered to cast an unlocking charm, probably more bothered with the prospects of being late for dinner. So they had left Harry to sulk in his room.

Harry could not stop thinking about Draco. The earlier confrontation was running through his mind on repeat. _Why had it gone south so fast? Why had he been stupid enough to drive Draco away like that? Now there was no chance of getting Draco to fall for him._

It suddenly began to get increasingly hot and Harry decidedly wriggled out of his constricting robes. Beads of perspiration formed on Harry's brow, increasing the discomfort he was now feeling. Since there was nobody in the room and everyone one had presumably gone for dinner, Harry undressed completely, leaving him only in his boxers. The heat was overwhelming and a bit suffocating. _What was wrong with him?_

Despite the unbearable heat, Harry's mind still wandered off to Draco. He was frustrated that Draco didn't think that he was worthy of him. It was an even worse feeling _accepting_ that he wasn't worthy of the Slytherin.

Acting on pure instinct, Harry pulled down his boxers and freed his throbbing erection, which he hadn't noticed till now. He cautiously wrapped his hands around his erection, wondering at this desperate longing that he felt. He was hard and horny, needing satisfaction and desperate for something he couldn't have. He grabbed the lube he kept in his drawer and lathered it in his hands.

Harry closed his eyes and thought about Draco-his silver prince- those silver eyes, his white hair, those sharp features, that arrogant stride he'd grown attracted to over the years. Memories of the Slytherin flooded his mind and he welcomed the almost calming relief it brought with them.

Pleasure washed over him as his hands worked along his member, throbbing with need, fueled by thoughts of Malfoy.

Harry imagined the Slytherin on top of him, pressing those soft lips to his skin, trailing kisses down his body. He imagined Malfoy with that cocky smile, before he took Harry's erection between his lips. He imagined Draco holding his hips and pushing himself into Harry as he moaned the Gryffindor's name.

Harry's hands moved faster as he worked his erection between his hands, letting himself believe that it was Malfoy touching him. Harry bucked his hips as he pushed himself over the edge. With a final thought, Harry released, all his frustrations and worries and anxieties. He orgasmed onto his stomach, the warm sticky liquid splattering onto himself.

* * *

Snape pushed them onto the bed. Draco was panting, desperate to feel him all over. "Severus," he moaned as Snape attacked his neck with his experienced mouth. Draco shut his eyes as he threw himself into the moment, focusing on the way Snape was sucking on the tender skin of his neck. Snape bit the flesh there, knowing that there would be a bruise to deal with later. Snape pressed himself harder onto Draco. Draco jerked his hips upwards, aching for more, wanting to feel Snape all over. He needed to get his mind off Potter, and staying clothed wasn't helping anything.

Draco raked his fingernails across Snape's back, knowing that it would make him moan. Snape instead growled and looked straight into the boy's silver irises. The older man's onyx eyes were dark with lust. Snape's intense stare caused Draco to whimper. Snape smirked at the younger boy's fear and eagerness. Snape planted a hard rough kiss on the boy's lips. There were already bruises forming on Draco's neck and Snape was positive that there were red fingernail marks on his back. This was exactly how Snape liked it. Rough and fast-paced, leaving him short of breath afterwards. He liked the sound of the ragged moans and whimpers of his partner. He liked having another body pressed against his, writhing beneath him. He liked being pleasured and Draco was exactly the person for it.

While Snape would never lie about his feelings for the boy, he wouldn't dare tell Draco that he didn't reciprocate the feelings the blond had for him. It was much better this way, letting Draco believe what he wanted. Snape wasn't a fool and saw the way Draco looked at him in the hallways, the small gestures that Draco did to get his attention. He especially noticed the way Draco frowned when he gave his attention to Potter, even when it was to scold the impertinent Gryffindor.

Snape was brought back to reality when he felt Draco pull down his pants, leaving him in only his boxers. Snape flipped them around and pinned down Draco. The young Slytherin licked his lips and moaned huskily, "I…I need you inside me. Now." Snape was happy to oblige and freed his throbbing erection. Draco stared at it wide-eyed and swallowed nervously. Snape reached for the lube that he knew Draco kept in his drawer. He squeezed it onto his hand and lathered his fingers with it. Snape slowly pushed a finger into Draco's asshole, causing Draco to squirm beneath him. Draco let out a tiny whimper as Snape added another finger into the boy's opening. Snape scissored his fingers apart, stretching the tight opening apart, making the boy moan yet again. Draco was always so tight, just the way Snape liked it. He pumped his fingers in and out, curling them and evoking a string of moans from the boy.

Snape knew that Draco loved this, and he loved having the young Slytherin twisted around his finger- physically and metaphorically. Snape pulled out his fingers and wrapped his hands around Draco's erection. He slowly traced a finger up along the underside of Draco's member. The young Slytherin had his hands bunched up in the green silk sheets, eyes squeezed shut, sucking in air through his teeth. Snape circled his fingers around the tip, making Draco buck his hips. Snape licked the tip of Draco's erection teasingly and then took it into his mouth, causing Draco to shudder and buck his hips once more. It was not long before the blond released into Snape's mouth, and watched eagerly as the older man swallowed it all.

Snape went in for another kiss, letting Draco taste himself as Snape pushed his tongue into the boy's doing so, he lined himself up with Draco's entrance and the boy instinctively shut his eyes as he always did, feeling the hot member pressing against his entrance. Without any hesitation, Snape pushed himself into Draco in one swift move, eliciting another moan from the young Slytherin. He held the boys hips as he roughly set a pace for them. Draco clutched the sheets tighter, as Snape pushed into him harder and deeper. It was always like this, fast and unforgiving, deep and passionate. Draco closed his eyes tighter and let the sensations rip through him.

Snape went faster and faster, controlling Draco's hips so he could hit a new spot everytime. By now, Draco was a moaning mess. He had not only forgotten about Harry, but even his own name seemed to be out of reach as Snape pounded into him at a ruthless pace.

With a final push, Snape released into Draco and pulled out. They were both panting and perspiration clung to their naked forms but Snape still seemed to be ready for another round.

Snape pulled the silk sheets over the both of them and laid his head down. Draco, still breathing heavily, put a hand over Snape's chest and pulled him in for a kiss. This was what he wanted, not Potter or anything.

* * *

Harry was panting as he came down from his high. He tried to steady his breaths as he looked up at the ceiling. He was still thinking about Draco. No matter what he did, thoughts of the incessant Slytherin still seemed to plague his mind.

 _Did he want to know where Draco was? Yes, he did._ He rolled over and picked up the Marauder's Map from where he had thrown it on the ground in frustration. He gingerly opened it and sought out the person he so desperately wanted. No, _needed_. His temper flared, when he saw that the Slytherin was with Snape. It certainly wasn't a great shock to Harry, to find out that the pair were together, but it still nagged at him that Draco would choose Snape.

The thought of being with Snape was positively revolting. Harry blanched at the thought of Snape pressing his lips against Harry's skin. He knew that whatever he did was going to be pointless, but whether it was Gryffindor courage, or sheer stupidity, Harry cleaned himself up, pulled on his robes and set off for the Slytherin dorms.

Harry shivered as he entered the dark dungeons. He had no idea how he was even going to gain entrance to the Slytherin Dungeons, let alone get into Draco's rooms. At least he wouldn't have to face the problem of confronting the other Slytherins, since most of them would be at the Great Hall for dinner. Harry took in a deep breath and exhaled as he came upon the wall that led to their common rooms. Now another problem presented itself. _How in Merlin's name was he going to get in?_ His mind immediately went to Hermione who would have probably already thought up a list of possible passwords. Even Ron would have had a spell up his sleeve that could get them in. Harry squeezed his eyes close and racked his brain. _What would be Slytherin enough?_

It suddenly came to him. With all the recent snooping around he had been doing, he remembered a snippet of conversation between Pansy and Blaise. "Really! Who was the dumb oaf that came up with the password this time? What kind of password is 'Salazar Slytherin'? What's the point of a password if everyone with and without a brain can figure it out!"

"Salazar Slytherin," said Harry aloud, hoping that it was right. Harry entered the Slytherin common room and took it in. The last time he had been here was in second year with Ron, under the guise of Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe. It was just as cold as the dungeons outside and the whole room had a greenish tinge to it. As much as Harry wanted to stay and explore, he had come here for a reason.

Harry stormed up to the boy's dorm, seething with rage.

" _Alohomora!_ " shouted Harry, as he spelled the locked door open. While Harry had already come up with countless possibilities of what could be going on, nothing could prepare him for what he actually saw.

* * *

Draco shot straight up in his bed, the green silk covers sliding off his naked body and Snape's. Draco tried to scream, but his mouth just opened and closed, eyes blinking at Harry. His mind wasn't even beginning to process that Harry Potter was gazing upon him and their Potion teacher, naked in bed. At least he was positive that Harry was as mortified about the situation as he was. Harry was still standing at the doorway, eyes so wide that there was more white than pupil. Snape too was not spared from the shock, though he seemed much more calm about the whole situation.

"Potter, would you mind exiting the room before I am forced to _avada kedavra_ you," said Snape in such a monotonous voice, that he sounded like he was giving out Potions homework and not threatening to kill someone. Draco wanted to say something. More than that, he _needed_ to say something, even if it was something stupid like, _"It's not what it looks like!"_

Harry looked like he was about to cry and hex someone all at the same time. Draco could detect the hurt in those emerald eyes and a pang of guilt went through his heart. _Why was he feeling guilty for sleeping with Snape? He'd done it before._

Then, it hit him as hard as an _expelliarmus_. He felt guilty because in that moment he was betraying his heart. It had always been Harry. It was never, and never had been Snape. He had sought out Snape as a distraction, in the hopes that he would forget all about the Boy Who Lived, _but he hadn't._ It was a temporary relief, but his mind had never let him forget Harry- those emerald eyes, messy raven hair and those godforsaken round glasses that always seemed to be broken. It had always been Harry and now nothing had ever been clearer as it did now- with Draco finally accepting what he felt.


	7. A Snake Cornering Its Prey

Harry's brain had shut down. It was almost mechanical the way he simply turned around and walked down the staircase as if he had not seen his Potion's teacher naked in bed with Draco Lucius Malfoy.

The moment was still replaying itself in Harry's mind as he exited the Slytherin dorms. The shock on both their faces – mostly Draco's – when Harry had practically spelled open the doors. A thought hit Harry. _They both looked so content lying in each other's arms._ He immediately shook the thought from his head, refusing to dwell on the matter any longer.

No sane person would be as bothered as he was with the love life of their _arch nemesis_. The word tasted bitter on his tongue. He had long stopped referring to Draco as his arch nemesis.

No, now he had a completely new assortment of worlds to describe the Slytherin. One of those words being crush, another being jealous. He undoubtedly had a crush on Draco Malfoy – which he had already accepted when he kissed him – but this jealousy was an entirely new feeling that honestly, Harry had no idea how to comprehend.

 _Was he supposed to act upon it or simply let himself seethe in it till he lost control and decided to throw himself off the astronomy tower? Surely, no normal person could go through this inner turmoil without at least murdering a few people._

Being jealous of Draco and Snape's relationship seemed almost ridiculous. As badly as Harry wanted Draco, the Slytherin just didn't seem interested in him. Maybe Harry had just been so used to getting all that attention from everyone the past few years, that without it now, he seemed to be going completely insane.

That definitely had to be it. Harry didn't have a crush on Draco Malfoy, the pretentious, entitled Slytherin git. Harry had just confused his obvious withdrawal from Malfoy's ever-present attention for a having a crush on the loathsome blond.

There was no other explanation. It was all just a big misunderstanding on Harry's part. Oh, how everyone would laugh – including Harry himself – if they found out that Harry Potter had fallen head over heels in love with Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Draco was still staring at the empty doorway that Harry had left through. _Certainly, the Boy Who Lived hadn't just walked into this very room to see Draco curled up in Snape's arms?_ The last few minutes almost seemed like the sort of nightmare Draco would have, but this time it was so very very real. Draco's heartbeat sped up, his breathing becoming ragged. This wasn't happening. These sort of things didn't happen to the Malfoys. These things happened to those who were reckless and rash and careless - _which were exactly the sort of things he had been these past couple of days_ , Draco thought to himself, mentally scolding himself for this level of stupidity that could only be achieved by Gryffindors and muggles.

He stood up and let the sheets fall off him fully. He didn't know what he was going to do now, but it wasn't staying in this room with Snape and cuddling. He fumbled with his robes, hastily pulling them on in his rush to follow the raven-haired boy. Snape simply looked upon the younger boy in amusement, knowing well what was going through the boy's scattered mind. "It would be much more effective if you didn't try to put both your legs in one pant leg'" said Snape, clearly enjoying the boy's franticness.

Draco halted and moved his attention to Snape who was still lying in bed, seemingly oblivious to Draco's panicked frenzy. "You're okay with me going after… _him_?" asked Draco in that small timid voice that Snape was accustomed to. "Draco, to be very frank with you, I've never had any _romantic_ interest in you. You were a good thing to end my days with, but there was never anything beyond that. It's very clear to anyone paying attention that you have more than a _physical_ attraction to Potter, so who am I stop you from pursuing what makes you happy. Believe it or not Draco, there are quite a number of people who wish to share my bed," Snape said with a hint of knowing to his voice.

"Well then Professor," said Draco standing a bit straighter, "it's been nice – the relationship we've had – but I'm afraid it must come to an end, unfortunately. I'll see you in Potions class and only then from now onwards." Draco, now fully clothed, strode out of the room with new confidence in finding Harry and began to construct what he would say to the enraged Gryffindor.

* * *

Harry felt a weight lift off his chest as he accepted the facts. This had all been a result of the lack of attention he had been receiving after the defeat of Voldemort. Sure, he was – and always would be – still the Boy Who Lived, but it didn't matter as much as when Voldemort was still a large threat to the Wizarding World. Now Voldemort would only serve as bedtime stories for young witches and wizards.

While Harry still got plenty of attention whenever he visited Hogsmeade or decided to leave Hogwarts, it certainly wasn't to the same extent as before ending Voldemort's reign of terror. _Everything has a rational explanation_ , as Hermione would put it. These incessant feelings for Draco were just misplaced. At least Harry hoped they were.

With all the sorting out he had been doing in his mind, he hadn't noticed that he had reached the Gryffindor common rooms. He muttered the password – Firewhiskey – and pushed the portrait open.

Hermione and Ron were back at it again in each other's laps and Harry almost felt like he was intruding upon a moment he wasn't supposed to be witnessing. Harry could feel himself going red as he saw Ron push a lock of hair behind Hermione's ear and lean in for a kiss. Harry cleared his throat loudly, announcing his presence and Hermione practically jumped out of Ron's lap.

Ron's face was a bright crimson and the trio awkwardly stared at each other in silence, waiting for someone to break the tension building between them. "Ummm… mate you weren't at dinner tonight. Where were you?" asked Ron attempting to start a somewhat decent conversation. Hermione was fiddling with her nails, eyes towards the ground as she tried to avoid eye contact with Harry. "I'm gay," blurted out Harry.

"Wait, you're what?" asked Hermione, eyes snapping up to Harry's green ones, confusion written all over her usually composed face. "I like guys instead of girls," said Harry sheepishly, wondering what part of him had thought it was a good idea to share this detail of his life with them. "We said that there'd be no secrets between us and yeah I guess I just came out," continued Harry, the sentence sounding more like a question than a statement.

Hermione blinked several times, clearly trying to digest this new piece of information, while Ron just stared openmouthed at Harry as if he had just grown another head. "Well, umm, who exactly do you like?" asked Hermione, still shaking her head in disbelief. "That's where things get _slightly_ complicated," murmured Harry.

* * *

Draco stopped in his tracks as he exited the dungeons. He had no idea where he was going. _Where would Harry go?_ He leaned against the wall and watched students slowly fill up the deserted corridors after dinner, no sign of the Gryffindor anywhere. _Harry would've obviously gone back to his dorms! Honestly, Malfoy when did you ever get this stupid? It must be that Potter using up all your brain cells._

Draco started running, hoping to catch Harry before he entered the Gryffindor common rooms. It would be very unlikely that Harry would just let him in after seeing what he just seen. Draco certainly wouldn't have talked to Harry if he had seen him with in bed with Snape. He would have been utterly terrified, in complete honesty.

Draco ran, pushing past all the other students, not caring a single bit about what they thought of him right now. A tiny voice at the back of his head was nagging at him to slow down and settle his hair and robes because they looked like a mess right now. He pushed it away. His mind was focused on Harry and only Harry. Nothing and nobody else was allowed to distract him.

He turned a corner and caught sight of the Fat Lady portrait. He nearly squealed in delight but refrained himself from doing so. He casually walked up to it and knocked on the portrait. "That's rather rude of you, knocking on me like that," the Fat lady said disdainfully, nose crinkled in disgust. Draco internally groaned. He knew all about pompous portraits and how to charm them into getting what he wanted.

"I'm so sorry, my lady," said Draco inclining his head slightly in a show of respect, "it's just that I need to speak with Harry Potter. It's quite an urgent matter mind you – a message from Dumbledore himself – and I'm afraid I don't know the password.'

"Well you could definitely just call for this Potter boy and I'm sure he would hear you," replied the Fat Lady. "I'm afraid this Potter boy is rather deaf and I wouldn't want to scream myself hoarse and still not have him hear me. It's also a rather secret message and nobody is to know about it except Dumbledore, Harry and I. I trust however that you won't tell anyone since you know oh so well how important this is," said Draco, the lies and flattery coming out easily. If there was one thing Malfoys were good at, it was lying.

Draco could see her resistance slowly crumbling. "I've decided that I'll let you in boy, just because you have nice manners, unlike these Gryffindor boys. They never care about how I feel," she said, hypnotized by the signature Malfoy charm.

Draco pushed open the portrait and stepped into the Gryffindor common room, taking in the sight of it. It was so very unlike the Slytherin one. It was bright and warm and reminded Draco of a time when he was younger and happier and more naïve. He stood in awe of common room, so mesmerized by the sight of it that he didn't notice every Gryffindor present gawking at him.

He shook himself out of his daze and narrowed his attention onto Potter who was consciously trying not to betray any emotions. Draco smirked, relief in knowing that he wasn't the only one having conflicting emotions. Draco stepped forward and whispered, "Potter, I need to speak with you, _privately_."

Harry stepped forward, albeit a bit jerkily. Granger however had other plans and held his arm, restricting him from moving forward. "You can't just toy with someone's emotions like that!" she whisper-shouted, grip tightening on Harry. "What do you want know Malfoy? You've already hurt Harry enough," added the Weasley.

 _Fuck_ , what had Harry told Granger and Weasley. _Hopefully, it was nothing about his sordid love affair with Severus Snape. Weasley would spread that around the school faster than Draco would be able to hex him._ Draco shook the disastrous thoughts from his head. He needn't be thinking about this right now.

Draco snorted, though coming from Draco, it sounded rather elegant. "I wish to speak with Potter, not his self-appointed guardians," said Draco wryly, pulling Harry out of their grasp and out of the common room.

* * *

"What the fuck do you want, Malfoy?!" shouted Harry, obviously not bothering about who heard him. "Well if you are asking… _you_ ," said Draco coolly as if he had not just proclaimed that he wanted Harry.

"You already have Snape, what _more_ do you want? Don't worry, I couldn't be bothered to tell anyone about your _disgusting_ relationship with our Potions' teacher," Harry spat out, frustration and anger boiling over inside him. Draco took a step back, hurt evident in those grey eyes. Harry swallowed guiltily. Draco ran a hand through his ruffled hair, exhaling sharply. He looked like he was about to scream.

Then Draco stopped his mindless fidgeting and adjusted his robes. "I'm sorry that you've had to see what did these past few times you've encountered me. If I were you, I'd be mortified and disturbed too. I realized however that what I have – what I had – with Snape was wrong and was based on nothing but our sexual needs," Draco finally paused here and looked into Harry's eyes. Draco had unknowingly moved closer to Harry, edging him backwards.

Harry's breath hitched as Draco moved even closer to him – this time intentionally. He felt the wall at his back, the smooth hardness of it a grounding mechanism so he didn't start to panic, or worse than that, faint. He was a bundle of nerves, but so was Draco.

Draco was a live wire and Harry was positive that he would get electrocuted if Draco so much as laid a finger on him. This situation reminded Harry of a snake cornering its prey – Draco being the snake, Harry being the prey. He could now feel the blond's cool breath upon his face and realized that his breath smelled vaguely of peppermint. The thought oddly comforted Harry for some reason.

"I know that I'm the least deserving person right now, but if you still feel the same way you did when you kissed me… I'd really like to be your boyfriend," Draco managed to mumble yet sound extremely articulate at the same time.


	8. Nothing Ever Makes Sense

Harry's mind had completely broken down. Nothing made sense anymore. All the noises he was hearing faded to a dull thrumming in his ears. He was fairly certain that his already fragile grip on reality was faltering. "No," Harry blurted out.

"What?" asked Draco, eyes widening in disbelief. "I said no, Draco," said Harry firmly, now much more confident in his answer. Harry didn't know why he had decided to say the Slytherin's name but it had rolled off his tongue so effortlessly, it almost felt natural.

Harry was sick and tired of referring to him as Malfoy. Even if he didn't want to become the blond's boyfriend, he still wanted to turn over a new leaf and not scowl at Malfoy – no, Draco – everytime they passed each other in the hallways. That started by addressing the Slytherin by his first name.

"Draco," Harry said, tasting the name, "you can't just go around and expect everything you want to fall into your lap just because you say so. I'm very sorry, honestly, but I simply don't want to be your boyfriend."

 _Was that too harsh? Would Draco start crying? Or worse, would he hex him?_ Merlin's beard! Harry should have just kept his stupid mouth shut and run away like the coward he was.

* * *

Draco wasn't processing anything that was coming out of Harry's mouth. It was almost like his heart had stopped beating the moment his name had tumbled out of Harry's perfect mouth. The Gryffindor always called him Malfoy, yet here he was saying Draco's name like he hadn't spent the past 7 years avoiding it. Draco was entranced by the sound of it. Who knew Draco was so vain as to fall in love with the way Harry spoke his name. Harry had no clue the addicting effect that this was having on Draco.

Harry had said Draco's name with such tenderness that Draco wanted to be wrapped up in the sweet sound of the raven-haired boy's voice. He wanted to be lulled to sleep by its smooth rhythm. He wanted it to be the first thing he heard in the morning and the last thing he heard at night. This was the voice that would bring him out of the nightmares that had plagued his nights ever so often after the Wizarding War. He wanted Harry to reserve that soft tender voice just for him and no one else.

Draco knew he was being selfish – and unreasonable for that matter – but nobody had ever said his name with such reverence that it almost shattered him into a million pieces. He broke out of his trance to find the Gryffindor staring blankly at him, head cocked to the side. Harry was looking straight into his eyes, waiting for a reaction.

Those eyes – Draco would willingly drown in that sea of emerald. There was such irony in the colour of those eyes. It was the colour of the _avada kedavra_ spell that had killed his parents. It was also the colour that represented Slytherin house, which Harry showed so much aptitude for, given his ambitious nature.

Draco's hand moved up by its own accord. It reached up to Harry's forehead and pushed away the messy raven hair that covered his lightning scar. Time seemed to have stopped just for the two of them. Draco had never seen the scar up close and at the back of his mind, a horrifying scene was playing out – one of the night that Harry's parents had been killed. Draco ran a finger delicately over the scar, careful to not to cause Harry any pain. The Gryffindor inhaled sharply as Draco almost hypnotically stroked the scar with the barest touch.

"Harry, is that you?" said a feminine voice that Draco could not put a face to. He turned around and scowled out of habit. It was the Weasley girl that Harry had taken a liking to about a year ago. _Was her name Ginny or Gwenny?_ Draco couldn't remember.

* * *

Harry was now fully relying on the wall to hold him up; without it, he would have already collapsed onto the floor. It was like his soul had left his body and was now looking down on the scene from above. _Damn, why did Malfoy's – no, Draco's – lips look so utterly kissable at that moment._

Then, Draco had pushed his hair back and touched his scar. It was like the Slytherin hadn't heard a word Harry had said the past few minutes. To be very frank, Harry didn't mind at all that Draco was invading his personal space and was now caressing his forehead with his soft fingers. This however was a deterrent from getting Draco to believe that Harry didn't want him as a boyfriend. Harry had tried to move but it very nearly felt like he had been petrified – though he hadn't been.

 _Was there something wrong with him? Why couldn't he move? Was Draco holding him in place without his knowledge? Was this some dream that Harry's brain had conjured up? If it were, Harry certainly would have taken off his clothes by now._

Then as if by some miracle, Ginny had appeared and come to his rescue. Her voice alone had snapped Harry out of his stupor. Ginny's eyebrows were arched in a question. Harry also found that Draco was scowling at her and he put on arm on the blond in the hopes that it would stop him. It did, thank Merlin.

Without another word, Harry slipped away from Draco and ducked into the Gryffindor common room with Ginny. "Okay, but I'm really curious as to what intimate moment I interrupted between you and Malfoy," she said rather calmly as if it were an everyday occurrence. "You didn't interrupt anything," Harry huffed, trying to mentally erase the feeling of Draco's touch on him. "You saved me from Draco's assault on my body."

"Oh, so its _Draco_ now instead of Malfoy or pretentious git or bloody wanker? And you didn't look very scandalized by his advances either. Is there something going on between the both of you that I should know about?" asked Ginny pleasantly, as if she were inquiring about the weather. "There's absolutely nothing going on between me and him, thank you very much for asking," said Harry sharply, attempting to stop the conversation from going any further. "Oh, my fault then for not knowing that being pinned against a wall and violated by your arch nemesis – as you call him – was something completely ordinary nowadays," concluded Ginny, snickering to herself as she walked away.

As soon as Ginny had left him alone, Hermione and Ron cornered him. "What happened out there with Malfoy?" asked Ron, prodding him for answers. "Did he try to do anything to you – like hex you or make you drink a potion?" asked Hermione, actually prodding Harry with her finger. Harry groaned. He wasn't in the mood to answer their questions – nor was he ready.

Harry pushed his friends aside and feigned tiredness, barely managing to escape to his room and shut the door behind him. He collapsed into his bed. He really was tired. The events of the day had drained his energy – and his will to live, if he was being quite honest. As soon as Harry's head hit the soft pillow, he drifted into the first dreamless sleep he had had in a long time.

Draco Malfoy was having no such luck falling asleep. He was staring wide-eyed at the ceiling of his bed, wondering what in Merlin's name had gotten into him just now. It was like this other being had possessed his body and decided that it would be _great_ to stroke Harry's scar.

Only when he had returned to his room had the words Harry said sunk in. _Harry didn't want him. Harry didn't want anything to do with him._ Yet all this had gone over his head and he had touched Harry's forehead like it was the most natural thing to do at the moment.

Harry had quite literally frozen up under his touch. The golden boy had just stared at him while Draco was going through some sort of hypnosis. A fleeting thought passed through Draco's muddled mind. _Harry had really soft skin_. Draco sat upright and contemplated running headfirst into a wall. _Where had that thought come from? Was he going insane?_

* * *

Draco took in a shaky breath as he heard his fellow Slytherins enter the room. "Draco, where were you? Did you sleep through dinner?" asked Theodore Nott, snickering more to himself than the others present. "Do you think it was a girl keeping him up here?" suggested Crabbe. Draco could almost imagine the sly look that Crabbe would be giving the others. "More likely his Potions' homework than a girl," corrected Blaise, now laughing as well.

"You do know that I'm right here, you sodding idiots!" shouted Draco in annoyance as he pulled open the curtains of his bed. The other boys quietened down immediately, none of them wanting to face the wrath of Draco. "I'll have you know that I was having a headache and decided to rest up here rather than listen to you gits pester me with your concern for my health," replied Draco curtly, promptly drawing his curtains shut and laying down. Draco could hear their hushed whispers, most probably trying to figure out why he was so riled up. He reveled in the fact that they would never know or even come close to guessing it.

* * *

Harry woke up and the first thing that came to his mind was Draco. He pushed the Slytherin out of his mind. He had more important things to think about, like how he was going to look at Snape without wanting to hurl up his breakfast. A fresh stab of pain went through his heart. _Why was he even feeling like this?_

"Get up mate! It's nearly time for breakfast. Oh, why do I bother? Its not like you would care anyway, considering you have more important things on your mind," said Ron offhandedly, trying to mask the sly nature of the remark. Harry frowned in confusion, trying to dismantle the statement.

"Important?' asked Harry, finally giving in to his curiosity. "Yeah, I know a certain blond someone is on your mind," said Ron suggestively, a sly smirk playing on his lips. "Are you talking about Luna or is this someone that I don't know?" asked Neville, joining in the conversation, curiosity piqued at the mention of a certain blonde. Harry vaguely remembered Neville mentioning his interest in Luna while the eight-year Gryffindors were drunk on Butterbeer, trying to rid themselves of their sorrow after the war. "It's not that darling Ravenclaw of yours that I'm referring to, Neville," said Ron, throwing an arm around the boy's shoulders, "I'm referring to a blond with a much more _notorious_ nature."

"Let me guess, its Malfoy isn't it?" asked Dean, sitting on his bed and fussing about with his tie. "Which other blond would be on Harry's mind?" added Seamus, jumping onto Dean, pinning him to the bed and unceremoniously cuddling his boyfriend. Ron groaned and gagged at the sight of the two lovers. "Please keep that between the both of you. We don't want to scar poor innocent Neville over here," said Ron pouting and pulling Neville closer. Neville wriggled out of his hold and rolled his eyes. "I'm perfectly capable of defending myself, Ron. Especially since you and Hermione decide to make out whenever I'm around," spat out Neville, making Ron go red.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief as the conversation was directed away from him. He looked around the room, taking in the scene surrounding him. His heart ached. He didn't know how long ago he had allowed himself to be bathed in the sound of his friends' infectious laughter and prance around in their unadulterated happiness. It was so innocent and childlike – exactly the thing he hadn't been allowed to experience in his earlier years.

Turning his head, he blushed at the uncensored emotion shown between Seamus and Dean. They weren't ashamed of their love for each other and they weren't afraid to show it. Harry secretly envied them and what they had. He too wished he could let himself love someone that openly without the fear of losing them. Now, he also had to deal with the fact that he was gay and navigating new territory. He considered asking Dean and Seamus for dating advice, then realized that he would have to come out to them for that to happen. Harry definitely wasn't ready to come out, especially since he had just found out himself.

A whole set of new problems revealed themselves to Harry. _How was he supposed to woo a boy? Was it any different from wooing a girl?_ Well, Harry wasn't very experienced in wooing girls either. He could ask Hermione or Ron but that would be way too awkward for Hary to handle. Harry groaned and put his head back onto the pillow. _Why did everything have to be so hard for him?_

* * *

Draco opened his eyes, panting heavily. He was covered in sweat and he'd be lying if he didn't admit that he was hard. The dream had been so vivid and real. He didn't even know that his mind was capable of such a thing. What he would give to make that dream real. The dream itself hadn't even been a bit erotic – unless you counted how fucking sexy Harry looked without a shirt on.

It had just been Harry and him going on date, walking in a picturesque garden and holding hands. Dream Harry was _obviously_ shirtless and damn had that turned Draco on. There was all the boring stuff – them having a picnic, Draco kinda almost sitting on a ferret – but what had really gotten to Draco was the ending. Dream Harry was towering over Draco – which was absurd, because Draco was taller than Harry – and leaning in for a kiss. Just before Harry's goddamn fucking perfect lips had touched Draco's, he had been awoken by the whining of Theodore Nott. Never in Draco's whole life had he wanted to murder someone more than he did now.

Draco calmed down his breathing. He didn't want to go through this. Harry had rejected him quite plainly and Draco wasn't going to follow him around like some lost puppy. He would focus on more important things; like how he was going to look at Snape without imaging him naked. This was going to be a very hard day.

 _Fuck_ , wasn't first period Potions with the Gryffindors. Draco would be facing his problems much earlier than he would like to.


End file.
